Make Sure That It Lasts Forever
by coffeeforkinney
Summary: Wedding planner Beth Greene gets a new client. But when the groom-to-be is a man that she never thought she'd see again, will she be able to find the strength and courage to get the job done as old emotions come bubbling back to the surface? BETHYL AU
1. Pilot

_**And I promised myself that I wouldn't do another fic...oops?**_

* * *

Beth was rushing through the inner city traffic of Seattle, Washington, her mind still trying to prepare for the work day ahead of her.

The incessant sounds of car horns honking, and seagulls screeching were doing nothing to help alleviate her stress level, which was probably high enough to reach the Space Needle by now.

Her stressed was caused by her latest client call for her wedding planning business. It seemed to be a good one, yet again, she always said that about every call. Never taking anything for granted, always treating every call like it was from the Royal Family themselves. Never wanting to blow it.

"C'mon, c'mon…" she groaned, fingers aching to add to the melody of horns playing.

She was only 5 minutes away from her destination: Forza Coffee. A quaint cafe establishment that was perfect for a quick meet and greet.

Washington was quite the polar opposite of Georgia. Growing up in Senoia, a town just a little ways away from Atlanta, she had always been a country girl at heart. But as she got older, she'd grown tired of the laid-back life, and wanted to try the city scene.

She had sent numerous college applications to various states, and when the University of Washington was the first to reply with an acceptance, and full scholarship in tow, she'd taken it as a sign from God.

Leaving her family was the hardest thing she'd done. 18 years old, and moving halfway across the country was terrifying to say the least. Her roommate, Tara Chambler who had eventually become a close friend, helped make her transition a little bit easier, though.

Five years after graduation, at 27 years old and after saving up from whatever jobs she could hold down after college, she was able to open up her first official business, "Bethany's Creations."

The goodhood dream of becoming a wedding planner had finally come true for her.

Her family was beyond proud. Her mother, Annette Greene, had tried to convince her to move back to Georgia and open up her business in Atlanta, but it had been too soon to branch out.

Finally, two years later, almost 29 years old, her business was doing well. Not quite flourishing, but, making it enough for comfortable living.

The irony of it all, was that Beth was single.

While a single wedding planner might seem like blasphemy, maybe even _hypocrisy _to some people, she didn't feel like she had the time for a committed relationship with someone, and commitment was everything to the young Greene. Commitment meant the whole nine yards, marriage, children, the white picket fence cookie cutter house, the big guard dog, _everything. _

It was almost a 'code' her father grew up teaching her and her siblings, Shawn and Maggie.

"_Don't do anything that your heart is not burstin' with pride for. Make sure that when you do somethin' serious, that it lasts forever."_

Her relationship days were left in the college past, with Jimmy and Zack, although they could hardly be called relationships at all. Flings, or puppy love were more sufficient terms.

Whatever judgement her exterior brought her, the fact was, little Bethany Greene was far from the innocent schoolgirl most people assumed she was, and that's all she had to say on the matter.

As far as she was concerned now, she was married to her career.

Just like most new businesses, her's started out slow, but thankfully, Tara had taken Beth's offer to become her second in command.

At first glance to most clients, Tara didn't seem like the type of girl who would be interested in such a lavish work force.

Everything about her screamed "tomboy." But no one could deny that she definitely had the eye for the job. To say that Beth was 'grateful' for her would be a vast understatement.

She was eternally indebted to her.

After what seemed like an hour later, Beth finally pulled into Forza's parking lot, and gathered her planner, and sample book. She glanced at her watch and realized that despite all of the traffic that she endured, she was still 15 minutes early.

_Perfect, _she thought. More time for preparation.

Beth ordered her usual-an Italian strawberry soda with whipped creme and crystal sugar sprinkles. Taking a sip and a sigh for good measure, she began flipping through her sample book.

She had no idea what type of wedding her client would be interested in, or if she had even made a final decision on making her, her wedding planner in the first place, but Beth was determined to win this one over if need be.

Just when she flipped to a Victorian style page, she heard the bell above the cafe threshold chime.

A woman with brunette hair, about 5'5" entered the building with her own portfolio in hand. Beth got up from her chair to greet her. She assumed it was the client that called, Karen Martinez, since no one else was around.

"Karen?" Beth asked with a smile.

"Oh! Bethany? Shoot, am I late?" she asked apologetically before looking at her wrist watch.

Beth smiled and shook her head reassuringly, "No no no, I was early. Please, call me Beth."

Karen shook her outstretched hand and nodded, "Nice to meet you, Beth."

Being in the business, Beth could tell when a client, or potential client, would be hard to work with. Sometimes it was how they dressed, how they acted, or not how, but _if _they smiled at all.

Karen was dressed in white slacks with a baby blue dress shirt. _(Professional, but not intimidating). _Her hair spiraled in neat natural curls, and she donned a warm pleasant smile.

"Let's sit." she sat gesturing towards the glossy, wooden two-seater table.

Before she sat, Beth saw Karen grab an extra chair and place it next to hers.

"Is there someone else we're expecting?" she asked curiously.

Karen looked at the door seemingly waiting for someone while playing with her fingers, "Yeah, my fiance is out there just parking the car. Forgive me for seeming jittery, I'm kind of nervous," she admitted sheepishly.

"That's alright, it's just pre-wedding jitters. Nothing I haven't seen before."

Beth chuckled to herself, like it was an inside joke. That was a constant in almost all the brides-to-be that she met. The first meetings were usually the most stressful and awkward.

The bell chimed once again, causing Beth to look at the visitor, and the smile on her face completely vanished as the man walked inside.

"There he is right now. Hi, sweetie." Karen smiled warmly. "Beth, this is-"

"Daryl?" Beth felt as if her heart stopped beating for a full second, and the room suddenly seemed to become so much smaller.

He looked at her, his eyes immediately widening. "Beth?"

Karen shared a look between the two people. "Wait a second, do you two know each other?"

'_If only you knew how much...' _Beth dared to think to herself, as she stood frozen in her spot, like she was physically glued there.

She feared as though if she made even one step, she would lose all the control her body was fighting so desperately to keep.

The question seemed to snap both Beth and Daryl out of their mutual trance.

_"I-"_

_"We were-"_

Beth swallowed hard, continuing when Daryl didn't say anything else. He was just staring at her, any and all emotion he was feeling, concealed from his face, although she knew about a thousand thoughts were swimming through his mind, just like hers was.

_He always knew how to wear a mask..._

Hearing his voice, hearing him say her _name_ after all these years was nearly her undoing. That southern drawl. That deep, coarse, almost feral growl that came naturally with it.

The sound was like a suckerpunch to her gut.

"Yeah, I..._we, _had classes in school together." she spoke quietly, almost timidly.

Was this what the cliche expression, '_The past comes back to haunt you' _meant? What it _felt_ like?

She almost smacked her own head at her blase answer. The reality of it all was, Beth Greene and Daryl...Daryl _Dixon_, had far much more than just '_classes in school together.' _

Thoughts of Jimmy and Zack were nearly non-existent now. Those years in college? Those memories? Well, they could have belonged to anyone in this second, for all she knew.

Suddenly, the shock wore off, and the nausea set in.

Beth began to feel regret. Regret for ever picking up that phone 2 weeks ago when Karen had left her a quick voice message, hoping to set up this exact meeting. Regret for ever calling her back.

Because, how was she supposed to tell her that she'd known Daryl since Kindergarten?

How was she supposed to tell her that it was _her_ family farm that Daryl had found sanctuary in, every time his father had too much to drink?

How was she supposed to tell her that she was the first girl Daryl ever showed those scars on his back to?

How was she supposed to tell her that Daryl Dixon had been her best friend since they were _children?_

How was she supposed to tell this sweet, oblivious woman, that the man she was about to marry, her _fiance_**_,_ **Daryl Dixon, was the man she was once in love with?

* * *

**And so it begins...**

**FYI, Daryl and Beth are around the same age in this one. They don't call it AU for nothing. ;)**

**Let me know what y'all think! **

***hugs and kisses***


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

**FIRST OFF, I'M SORRY THAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT THIS WAS AN UPDATE.**

This is more of a PSA.

So, I got SUCH GOOD feedback from you guys on this story, and for that, I'm very grateful!

But, unfortunately, I'm going to be deleting it.

HOWEVER, there's a reason for that!

Just...keep an eye out for a little somethin' somethin' in your inboxes, and you'll know what's up.

*wink wink*


	3. UP

If I'm not on your Author Alert list, head over to my stories, and check out, "Remind Me."

And all of your questions will be answered. :)

-Moonshine.


End file.
